Bounty Hearts
by xUltimaAres
Summary: Meeting up at a lonely and rainy night .. It was destiny that made them meet each other .. The Promise that they made .. to meet up again .. will simply change their lives Pairing : Luxus/Amy .
1. Chapter 1

**xUltimaAres** : Hi Guys , This is my first fanfic .. I hope that you can enjoy it .. I felt of pairing Luxus and Amy in this Fic ^^ , If there are errors you can Review It or message it to me :D But before we start .. *Drags Luxus*

**Luxus **: H-hey ! o.o

**xUltimaAres : **I want you to say the disclaimer ! :D

**Luxus : **Fine .. the Author **xUltimaAres** does not own Grand Chase and the all the characters belong to their perspectives .

**Chapter One : Meeting You ..**

It happened on a Rainy Day .. A Brown-Haired Boy was sitting on a seesaw looking down on the ground … Then a pink-haired girl saw the boy soaked wet so she walked toward him ..

"Hello ~" the pinked-haired girl greeted the boy

But the only responce that she got is that the boy looked at her with his blood red eyes .. the girl stared back at her .

"Y..yes ?" the boy replied back.

"Why are you here all alone ? And why are you soaking yourself in the rain ?" the girl asked with a curious tone ..

"I wanted to play with someone .. but the rain just ruined my luck .. " the boy replied back .. in a depressed tone ..

"Here , I'll play with you ~" The girl said as she helded the boy's hand making him stand up ." But First ~" She removed her pink jacket and gave it to the boy "We will play together as soon as if the rain fades and you should wear this ~ This should make you comfy and warm for a while ~" The girl said in a very cheerful tone and stood besides the boy and shielded him with her Umbrella.

"T..thank you" The boy said with a smile on his face and wore the Jacket that the girl offered .

A Few minutes has passed the rain finally faded .. then the two played happily , running around the playground , played through the slides , the carousel and the seesaw itself .. they played for 2 hours but for them .. it didn't mattered .. it seemed that they were playing with each other .. forever ..

They wiped the wet bench with an absorbent tissue and sat on it afterwards ..

"I never had this much fun before ." The boy said with excitement and exhaustion.

"Um .. may I ask your name ?" the pink-girl asked

"My name's Luxus" he said as he smiled

"Nice to meet you Luxus .. My name's Amy" They both smiled and laughed at the same time .

"That's quite a beautiful name .. Amy" he remarked

"Why thank you Luxy ~" Amy teased his name .

'till a black limousine arrived in the playground ..

"Oh no .." Amy said with terror ..

"What is it ?" Said Luxus with a worried look ..

"They're here to pick me up now.."Amy Whispered ..

"Ohh .. I see .." Luxus turned Gloomy

The door of the car opened .. a Blue-haired person wearing a Butler attire .. seems to be her butler

"Mistress Amy .. we've been worried sick trying to locate you after you ran away from home , are you okay mistress ?" The butler said while sweatdropping ..

"Im okay Ronan oh and I like you to meet my bestfriend .. Luxus ~" She said while pointing at Luxus

"A friend of my Mistress is my friend also" He bowed before Luxus

"Uhh .. you don't need to do that" Said Luxus scratching his head .

"Mistress , let us head home for now .. im sure you'll meet him again" said Ronan

"Bu-" She was cut off when Luxus putted his Finger in her lips

"I can wait for you .. I usually just stay here foremost" Luxus said

"Where's your house located ?" She asked

"My House is relatively in a poor condition .. since .. im just poor" Luxus said .. letting a big Sigh

Amy was shocked after realizing that Luxus was poor while she her family was rich and famous

"I guess you won't play with me anymore huh Amy ? now that you've realized that I only live in a poor state" Luxus looked down ..

Amy gave him a pat and whispered " It doesn't matter if you're poor .. as long as we're together .. playing .." Luxus blushed ..

"R-really?" Luxus said , excited

Amy Nodded ..

"we can play again tomorrow ?" Luxus asked

"Yes we can ~"Amy replied happily

"Promise?" Luxus asked

"A pinky promise~" and so Amy twisted her finger around Luxus's finger

"I'll be waiting for you .." he said

"Shall we get going mistress ?"Ronan asked

"Yes .. let's go" Amy said in a sad tone .. she walked .. but only for a few steps and she ran back towards Luxus and kissed him in the cheek .. which Luxus blushed like a tomato .. "Luxy~" she teased and now she entered the limousine along with Ronan and closed the door and they left ..

"She left her jacket .."Luxus smelled the jacket and the jacket gave him a sweet scent .. He smiled ..

**xUltimaAres: ~ **that was so cool ~ you did great Luxus ! :D

**Luxus: ***still blushing*

**xUltimaAres**: ._. uhh .. nevermind him ..R & R ~ stay tuned for the next chapter :3


	2. Chapter 2

**xUltimaAres : **Phooeyy ~ just recently uploaded Chappy 1 and I got this finished ~ :D

**Luxus : **I can't believe you ..

**xUltimaAres: **Well , expect the unexpected :P .. onto the story ~

**xUltimaAres: **Before that , Thanks for the reviews guys ~ and lol , this fic does remind me of "Childhood Promise" O.o well .. BEGIN !

**Chapter Two** : **Confessions and Promises**

And so the two of them played together over and over again over 2 months .. one time while the two of them were sitting in the bench Amy secretly blushed while Luxus was holding her hand and they were starting at the Clear blue sky ..

But .. something happened .. on one particular day

Luxus was waiting once more on the top of the slide .. she saw Amy .. she was slowly walking toward him .. that made him worry as she walks closer .

"W..what's wrong?" Luxus asked her ..

She just continued to walk closer to him .. till she hugged him tightly .. then Luxus's tears started to fall .. Luxus realized the reason why she's crying ..

"Y..you're leaving .. aren't you?" Luxus said , tears continue to fall from his eyes

"Y..yes.." She replied while more tears started to fall

Luxus then hugged her back .. making Amy blush a bit ..

"Why ?" he asked

"Dad said that we will move out to another continent .. we're currently in the Xenia continent .. and we're moving to the Bermesiah Continent .. he said that I have to continue my studies there in the Serdin Royal School in order to master my singing skills" She replied back ..

"B..bu-" Luxus was cut off ..

"He also said that there's a chance that we won't return here anymore" That's when she cried more and more

Luxus turned silent ..

"Luxus .." Amy whispered ..

"What is it ?" he was curious to know what she's going to say

"I promise you .. that I'll be back for you .." She whispered to Luxus

"No .. I should be the one to say that to you .." Luxus said ..

"How can you go there ? It's too far from here" She complained

"Do you trust me Amy ?" he asked Luxus

"Ever since that I met you .. I do" she said ..

"Then trust me on this .. I promise you .. I won't fail you .." He looked at her in her eyes .. they stared for a bit ..

"O .. okay" she said ..

They released themselves from their hug ..

Amy grabbed something from her pocket .. it was a small box ..

"what is that?" Luxus asked

"Well .. my mom used to tell me that what's inside it a ring .. that both a boy and a girl wear when they're in love .. " Amy looked down .. trying to hide her blush from Luxus ..

"Well , you can tell me .. who you like , you know" Luxus said .. not exactly assured of what Amy meant

"Y..you..Luxy" She Blushed like a tomato .. then Luxus blushed redder than her

Luxus was speechless ..

"I began to like you ever since that day I met you .. I felt that I was never alone when im with you .. I feel so alive whenever we're together .. My heart's Pumping .. For you .. When I was at home , I had nothing to do but to play with dolls and other toys .. I felt so dark and so alone .. but when I found you .. I just knew .. you're my destiny .. I .. I LOVE YOU LUXY !" at the last part .. she said it aloud .. Luxus felt his heart beat faster ..

"Tell me Luxus .. Do you like me too ?" She asked … still blushing ..

"I never expected that you would say that to me ,," Luxus was smiling .. " I confess Amy .. I love you too .. from the first day that we've met .. to this day .. until my heart stops beating .." He said .. which made Amy smile more brightly than a rainbow .. Then the two hugged once more ..

At a far back of their area .. stands Ronan observing the two while sitting in a nearby bench next to the limousine .. "Ah , Love .. such a beautiful thing to experience" He said while still watching the two love birds

"Well, Here .." Amy opened the box and revealed two rings .. " Take the Gold one .. while I take the Pink one .." She ordered .. Luxus agreed and took the gold ring .. and when he pointed it at the sky .. the Ring revealed it's shining beauty ..

"Wear it until we meet again.." Amy said to Luxus and then she looked at his face .. his face was brightened with hope ..

"Im going now Luxy .. take care now" she said ..

"wait .." Luxus said .. "I need to give you back something" he added and dragged her to his house .. the house seemed to be rusted and the only material that was assisting the blocks was only wood ..

"Wait here" he said and dashed inside the house .. a minute later .. he came out with a very familiar pink-jacket ..

"Luxy.." She was shocked

"Im sorry if I haven't been able to return it as fast as you would expect it to be" He sweatdropped..

"No it's okay .. keep it .. to remember me .. and-"She kissed her jacket .. embed a kiss mark ..

"there ~" She said happily

"Well .. im happy that you still remembered that time~" She winked

Luxus smiled ..

"Oh , I really needed to go now .. I hope that we see again soon" She rushed .. but once again .. she dashed towards Luxus and Kissed him in the lips and whispered "I Love You .." She whispered .. And received a " I Love You Too" as a reply from Luxus .. and then she finally ran towards the limousine ..

As she went inside the car .. Luxus saw Ronan looking at him and giving him a "Thumbs up" that made Luxus sweatdropped .. and then they now left ..

Luxus Whispered " I promise Amy .. We'll meet again soon .. or die trying.." and now he looked at the sky ..

**xUltimaAres**: Owo

**Luxus: **Atleastim not the one who reacted weirdly now huh ? xD

**xUltimaAres**: "Thumbs UP"

**Luxus**: *reminds Ronan* ~

**xUltimaAres**: Well , that's about it guys .. :D Thanks for the review ~ I enjoy making these for you ~

**Luxus**: R & R Guys ~

**Amy**: *Glomps Luxus* "Luxy~"

**Luxus **: Woah o.o ! *the two fell to the floor*


	3. Chapter 3

**xUltimaAres : **Uhh .. I feel regretful when I do not update fast Dx Im so sorry you guys .. imam try to upload faster this time around :D

**Amy : **W-where's Luxy ?

**xUltimaAres : **don't worry he'll be back next chapter

**Amy : **Okay ..

**xUltimaAres** : It'll be just you and another character that I'll be introducing to you

**Amy** : Who ?

**xUltimaAres **: You'll see him :3 okay ? be patient ~

**Amy :** As long as I can see Luxy again ~ I will ~

**xUltimaAres : **mind saying the disclaimer for me ?

**Amy **: Sure.. *clears throat* xUltimaAres does not own Grand Chase and all characters belong to their perspective properties .

**Chapter 3 : Where Are You ?**

**Amy : ( We both met when we were both 5 years old .. but now .. it's been a decade , I wonder how he's doing ? He promised that he'll be here .. Im starting to think something bad happened to him .. I hope not .. Luxus .. I'll wait .. for you my love ) **

**It was a decade when they last met .. they both had no connection to each other or even news about his whereabouts . Amy was the youngest female singer and dancer and she was entitled as the " The Sistina" throughout the continents . She had concerts on Bermesiah , Silver Land , Ellia Continent , Archemedia and Atum and now Xenia was next and she her eyes beamed when she realized that she'll finally meet Luxus again .. When the concert day came .. Amy's performance turned her fans into a screaming frenzy .. She sang like a goddess that made everybody scream and yelling her name .. While she was singing .. She saw what would appear to be Luxus's look-alike .. she looked closer .. The boy's hair was white quite albino and the eyes were clear blue .. then .. the boy was drawn to Amy's attention .. after Amy was satisfied that the boy wasn't Luxus .. she sighed and continued her performance .. After the Concert was done .. She was both tired and disappointed because she didn't saw Luxus .. she started to lose hope .. she was speechless and out of her mind .. she packed her belongings and went towards the exit behind backstage .. She walked aimlessly .. because it was Luxus that filled her thoughts .. As she opened the door .. She saw the boy whom she inspected .. the boy was looking at her .. and the boy walked towards her .**

**Amy's POV**

"Oh , it's him .. he seems to be walking towards me" I was getting nervious

Finally the boy approached

"Miss Amy .." the boy stated

"Y-yes?" I asked

"Im just a confused .. why were you looking at me a while ago ?" The boy asked

"Oh .. that .. I –" I was cutted off by him

"Looks like you mislooked me as my big brother Luxus .. huh ?" he said ..

"Wait .. you're his young brother ?" I asked with a happy tone

"Yes .. we haven't quite met before since I only saw you outside our house that time" He stated

"Ah, I see .." I cleared the situation

"Where is Luxy ? why didn't he came to my concert ? he must have wanted the chance to see me right ?" I questioned him with a bit of a angry tone ..

"Easy Miss .. that's why I came to your concert to say to you that Big Brother Luxus left yesterday to go to Bermesiah .. to see you .." He tried calming me .. it seemed to work ..

"But .. did he knew about my concert?" I asked again

"Yes , he did knew .. but as promised as promised .. he said that he'll be the one who'll go to Bermesiah .. and not you meeting him" He answered ..

I remember ..

***FLASHBACK***

"Luxus .." iwhispered ..

"What is it ?" he was curious to know what I was going to say

"I promise you .. that I'll be back for you .." i whispered to Luxus

"No .. I should be the one to say that to you .." Luxus said ..

"How can you go there ? It's too far from here" icomplained

"Do you trust me Amy ?" he asked me

"Ever since that I met you .. I do" i said ..

"Then trust me on this .. I promise you .. I won't fail you .." He looked at her in her eyes .. they stared for a bit ..

"O .. okay" i said ..

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"He still remembers that .."I giggled ..

"Oh , I forgot to introduce myself .. My name's Lass " He bowed

"it's nice to meet you Lass" I smiled

"Oh .. ahaha , he wouldn't forget you , you know .. he kept mentioning you everyday .. calling you his "Pink Beauty" He said

"O-oh.." I blushed

"Oh , I better head back to Bermesiah .. he might be waiting for me ~ It's nice meeting you .. but I need to head back now ~" I rushed toward my Private Plane ..

But Lass managed to follow me and he grabbed my hand ..

"Wh-what is it ?" I asked

"There's something you need to know" He whispered ..

"What is it then?" I asked

"Ever wonder where did he got the gp to get to Bermesiah?" He asked

"How?" I questioned

"He was a Bounty Hunter .. since we were poor .. and about a week ago .. our house collapsed .. we were only able to recover a few of our items .. but he seemed to took only one .. Your pink jacket .. then he started doing missions in order to get the required GP to get a plane to Bermesiah" He said

"Is he wanted?"I asked

"No , he wasn't .. he's like a police officer .. arresting or intercepting those criminals who stand against the law .." He said proudly

"Luxus .. my hero" I whispered and I smiled

"Oh .. would you mind Amy ? If I could join you in going to Bermesiah ..? I do want to follow him .. he needs us both .. especially you" Lass seems to giggle when he said that

"Uhhh .. Okay ~ Let's Hurry now ~ my private plane's a bit far but let's run for it ~" We both ran towards the my private plane

**10 minutes later ..**

The both of us were panting .. but we both kept smiling at the same time ..

**3****RD****-Person View**

Amy called out Ronan's name and the plane's door opened and Ronan ran towards Amy and Lass

"Mistress Amy ! what happened to you ? Are you alright?" Ronan was worried too much

"Yes im fine .. and I'd like you to introduce you , Lass , Luxus's young brother .."Amy stated

"Ah .. hello there Lass .. im Ronan .. Mistress Amy's Butler" He bowed

"You don't have to do that" Lass sweatdropped .. Amy seemed to Remind how Luxus reacted like that ..

"Ronan .. we need to hurry back to Bermesiah .. my Sweetie's waiting for me ~" Amy said

"On it Mistress !" He rushed back inside

"Come on Lass , Let's go inside" Amy said

Lass nodded and they both entered the plane ..

"Buckle up everyone ! it's gonna be one hell of a ride!" Ronan said

The two wore their seatbelts and the plane has left the port onwards Bermesiah ..

**xUltimaAres** : Phew .. this was longer I suppose *sweatdrop*

**Amy** : Luxus ..

**Lass**: Big Brother ..

**xUltimaAres** : Err .. better leave them alone for a while .. and don't worry you guys :D I'll make a happy scene next chapter ! .. Stay Tuned for chapter 4 ~ Review ~

**Amy** : Yay ~ *Amy glomps Ultima*

**xUltimaAres** : woah o.o *they both fell the same way Luxus and Amy did*


	4. Chapter 4

**xUltimaAres : **Ohhhh ~

**Luxus** : Ohhh ~ What ?

**xUltimaAres **: Another chapter UP ~ :D

**Luxus** : Ahhhh ..

**xUltimaAres** : Oh and .. welcome back Luxus ..

**Luxus **: Thanks abou-

**Amy crashes through the door **

**Amy** : Luxy ~ *glomps Luxus*

**Luxus **: woah Amy :O *pinned to the ground*

**Amy** : I missed you sooo much ~ *hugs Luxus's head between her breasts*

**Luxus **: *blushes* A-amy .. /

**Lass** : *nosebleed*

**xUltimaAres** : Owo

**xUltimaAres** : Uhh .. while their doing their uh .. "things" I'll say the disclaimer this time :D

**xUltimaAres** : *ahem* *ahem* *ahem* ahem*

**xUltimaAres** : I .. do not .. OWN .. Grand Chase :3 it belongs to KOG or level up or both ._.

**Amy** : Luxy ~ Luxy ~ Luxy ~ *wiggles chest along with Luxus's head"

**Luxus** : /

**Lass** : g..get me .. tiss- *his nose became a fountain*

**xUltimaAres** : Oh my god ! :o *ran towards Lass * Get out of here Lass ! your going to ruin my carpet oh mai gawd !

**Lass** : *red fountain of life*

**Chapter 4 : Long time no see **

***somewhere in a dark alley***

A girl with blue hair and seemingly red and blue eyes were walking in a very silent and dark alley .. As she walks she noticed two men following her .. she began to panic .. thus thinking of any possible actions necessary to evade .. she tried to run .. but the two men came running towards her .. as a shed of light appeared and as they walked through it .. the two men seemed to be holding sharp knives and their facial expression looked cold .. as she ran toward the unknown darkness .. she stumbled upon a brick wall .. as she turned back the two men were getting closer .. smiling and eventually holding their knives in an extentive range ..

"kehehehehe , looks like you've got nowhere to run to now" the first man was chuckling and laughing

"give us your wallet , your cellphone and so does all of the gp you have ! otherwise .." the second man pinned the girl to the wall and placed his knife unto the girl's neck .. " it'll be your gp .. or your hp kid !"

The girl was losing hope .. she tried to struggle but she was forcefully pinned to the wall ..

"looks like we have get both now do we ?" the second man smirked

"Goodbye kid" the first man ordered the second man to kill her

But before the knife was plunged into the girl's neck .. a bullet hitted the knife thus unarming the second man .

"Wh-who's there !?" the two shouted

Then another shot was fired .. knocking out the knife of the first man . So the two headed towards the girl ..

"Show yourself or we'll kill her !" the two shouted again

"Okay then .. if you want to end my assignment so easily" the unknown shooter appeared into the small light "Criminals .. always so desperate now ?" the shooter taunted them .

"W-why yo-" a bullet was fired to the chest of the first man .. but blood didn't came out .. he slowly began to feel dizzy and fell down on the floor .. "He's lucky that he gets the tranquilizer rounds .. you ? well .. you'll feel a bit pain for what you did to the victim" as the shooter said that he disappeared out of the light ..

The remaining criminal was looking from left –to-right .. gasping and his heart beating rapidly ..

Then the shooter appeared ahead of him aiming two guns .. "let's do a bit of fun shall we?" he fired one bullet to the criminal's arm so the girl was free out of his grasps .. "Quick ! Hide !" the shooter ordered .. then the criminal came running towards the shooter shouting " I'LL KILL YOU !" , the shooter just smiled "you've just made my quest faster" then he opened fired .. firing rubber bullets rapidly "ahhhhhh" the criminal shouted in agony .. then as the magazine was out the shooter dashed into the criminal and injected the tranquilizer .. "Sleep well" he whispered .. as the criminal closed his eyes and slept onto the floor ..

"looks like my work's done here" he smiled

Then he noticed the girl looking at him so he walked towards her ..

"it's okay now miss .. im going to sent them to jail because what they did to you" he cheerfully smiled at the girl ..

"T-thank you" the girl said silently ..

"My duty to protect" he said

Then the girl kissed Luxus in his cheeks and ran away giggling

Luxus just blushed and then continued to his work ..

As the news came , the two criminals were found sleeping into an eerie street finding two knives into each of them ..

***Back to Amy & Lass***

They arrived after 7 long hours .. they arrived into the airport and thus fans of amy came rushing towards her in a screaming frenzy .. but ronan was able to stop them by stunning them on their feet ..

"Were here Lass .. welcome to bermesiah" Amy announced

"This .. this is surely one big continent .. with a lot of people" he said with amazement

"So .. where did Luxy's location at ~" Amy said with haste at Lass

"Let's see .. lemme check on my phone .. I was texting him a while ago .." Lass pulled out his phone and looked for the message .

"oh .. here it is .. his house is located on the Outer Wall of Serdin" Lass said

Amy Dragged Lass "Come on Ronan ~ Let's get going ~" As she ran

"yes mistress" Ronan Followed

*Serdin Residence*

It took 2 hours for them to reach the serdin castle .. then 15 more mins till they've reached the Outer Wall of Serdin .. Amy quickly opened the car's door

"Quick~Quick~ Tell me where he is" Amy was so exited

Then Lass pointed out a very familiar figure .. Waving at them and smiling

"Lu..LUXUS !" Amy ran towards him and hugged him tightly

"Im glad that we're finally together again" Luxus smiled as he brushes her hair "My .. my .. you've really turned into the most beautiful goddess that I've ever seen ".. he praised

"oh luxy~ still very passionate~" then she kisses luxus on the lips

The kiss lasted for 5 mins ..

"Hmm ~ I do missed that .. so warm and so sweet" Luxus was smiling as he patted her head

"I do miss that too ~" she purred

Then Lass along with Ronan came along

"So good to see you again big brother" Lass hugged Luxus

"im surprised that you're along with my beloved Amy" Luxus replied

"It's an honour to see you again Sir Luxus" Ronan bowed

"uhmm .. you really don't have to bow and call me sir y'know" Luxus said chuckling a little bit "Just call me Luxus 'kay?" Luxus said ..

"Yes Sir Luxus!"Ronan said proudly

"Ahahaha ~ well .. being loyal do take a lot of time to practice yes ? well you'll be fond with it soon" Luxus said to Ronan

"Oh .. I forgot .. come on in everyone .. to my house" he said

Luxus's house is a bit more better than before .. yet it's only rental .. since he's only been there for a week .. inside was moderate furniture .. few .. yet .. usable .. then as Luxus came to the his room .. the three was surprised to see four weapons hanging around his walls ..

"allow me to show you them" he holded amy's hand and came to the first weapon

"This is my trusty Dual Handgun named "Eyetooth" .. my most used and specialized one" He said .. then onto the next weapon .. "This is a blade .. capable of slicing anything .. though small .. it can be useful and a threat to enemys .. it's called "Nether Blade" " then onto the next one .. "This is a single barreled shotgun .. "Rupture" is what I call it .. capable of long range shots" then onto the last one .. "This big fella is a gattling gun which I named as "Soul Arbiter" due to it's rapid firing capability ..

"wow luxy~ you seem to know a lot of these~" Amy praised Luxus

He just smiled

"Say .. Luxus .. why not live to my house instead ? I mean .. it's big and all but .. me and Ronan are the only one's living there .. my parents died a few months ago .." She said in a depressed tone and she looked down on the ground ..

"I feel sorry for your parent Amy" he patted Amy on the head

"Please Luxus .. I need you to be by my side always .. I Love You .. Always.." She said with tears on her face ..

"Okay Amy .. my love .. living in your house makes us closer to each other .. thus we'll never be far apart .." He kissed Amy in the Lips .. "I love you too"

Lass and Ronan just whistled and looked behind .. "they're so romantic" Ronan said .."Yeah .. sure they are .. that's how couple's are right ?" Lass said ..

"I'll start packing up .. oh .. and school's about to start by next 2 weeks .. so .. " He started to pack up fast .. and with the help of the three .. they finished within 2 hours ..

"Phew .. okay then .. we're all set .. it's only just a few so .. I guess it can fit in your car" Luxus said ..

"But what about your weapons?" Lass asked

"It's fine .. watch .. " As luxus stood at the four weapons .. it vanished

"There .. I can summon it whenever in need .." Luxus said .. the three were amazed

"O-okay then" the three said

As they placed all of the items in the car .. they've sped through Amy's residence

***inside the car***

Lass and Ronan were talking to each other in the sound proof window in front .. so at the back .. Luxus and Amy were talking ..

They were holding hands ..

"I-ive missed you.." They both said .. which they smiled ..

"it's been 10 years huh ? Im happy to see you all grown up .." Luxus said ..

"yes .. ive been making this to grow just for you .." Amy said blushing as she silently opens her upper dress .. while Luxus was staring at the window ..

"S-say .. Luxus .. could you look over here ?" Amy ordered ..

"Ummm .. s-sure wh-!" he was cutted off as he was pulled onto Amy's chest ..

"Uhmmm ~ Does that feel good~?" Amy was Blushing harder..

"Hmmmm .. mmmmmmm …" Luxus was mumbling ..

And as Luxus's head pops out .. he was madly blushing ..

"W-what was that for A-amy ?" he was blushing ..

"W-well~ im yours .. that's for sure .. so .. ive allowed you to taste me ~" Amy said Blushing redder ..

"Uhmmm .. uhhh .. errrr" Luxus couldn't speak normally ..

"Shhhh" Amy putted her finger onto Luxus's lips ..

"Not another word~" Amy teased

"oh .. okay .." Luxus said ..

"So .. Luxy ~ what do you feel?" Amy saying seductively

"Uhmm .. i-it feels .. g-great .. uhhh a-and soft" Luxus was speaking in a broken tone

"I knew you'd like it ~" Amy was overjoyed

"Feel free to request it from me~" Amy added ..

"Errrmmm .. uhhhh .. o-okay .. i-if you s-say so" Luxus trying to stay calm

**After that .. Amy rested her head on Luxus's lap and Luxus began strolling her hair ..**

"Still the most beautiful pink rose that i've ever seen" Luxus smiled

Amy didn't responsed .. due that she fell asleed already ..

"She was busy looking for me .. im glad that we're finally reunited .." Luxus smiled again ..

"So .. big .." Amy began to mumble .. "hmm .. ahhh .." she continued ..

"ahhh .. errrr .. i think i know what she's dreaming" Luxus blushed ..

**xUltimaAres:** uhhhh .. looks like im switching the category later on now doo weee?

**Luxus**: Uhuh .. O.o

**Amy**: It's okay .. im just giving Luxus a special taste ~

**Luxus:** *Blushes*

**Lass** : *Still a fountain*

**xUltimaAres** : ._.

**xUltima****Ares**: Well guys .. sorry for the very long update .. it's been busy .. and the hanging habagat ravaged our contry so .. yes .. it's been a while .. busy and all of that stuff .. oh and hey .. instead of K+ .. im going to turn it into T now ;3

**xUltimaAres:** I like being so advance that I can stand to resist others xD

**xUltimaAres**: Anyways .. hope that the reviewers can comment ~


End file.
